A panel is a rectangular or square board that is laterally provided with mechanical connecting means, such as groove and tongue. Several panels may be assembled to form a covering. The covering may be provided for floorings, ceilings or walls.
A panel consists, for example, of plastics, wood, or of a layer structure in which the individual layers may consist of different materials such as wood, derived timber products, paper, stone, etc.